


Fun with Mistletoe

by Falcon_Falls



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 'Secret' one, And neither is Steve honestly, But not really as they just haven't decided when and how they are gonna tell everyone, Chin and Lou is not helping, Kono is devious, M/M, Mistletoe, Relatively new established relationship, Title might make no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_Falls/pseuds/Falcon_Falls
Summary: Kono just wanted to help the guys get together. How was she supposed to know that they had already done that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic. I can't believe that I'm posting this. All errors are my own. I obviously don't own anything. CBS does. That's definitely for the best too. I'm just gonna stop now before I start babbling uncontrollably.

Summary: Kono just wanted to help the guys get together. How was she supposed to know that they had already done that.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. CBS does. It's probably for the best that i don't actually own this show or any other for that matter.

* * *

  
      This was not how he had imagined telling the team about them. If he was honest he hasn't even considered telling the team just yet. This thing between Steve and him was still rather new and he was just selfish enough to admit that he wanted to keep it between them for as long as possible. Danny just knew that if they followed through with the kiss the team would know. He looked over at his partner hoping to get some back up only to find him looking torn between protesting and following through with the tradition of kissing below this stupid sprig.

  
      When he had stepped into the office this morning he had instantly known that Kono was up to something from the almost devious look that she had thrown his way as she merrily decorated the place for the season. It was only one week way from Christmas after all. In hindsight he should have known she would do something like this. And wasn't hindsight a bitch.

  
      As soon as they had entered the door after lunch, Kono had appeared in front of them looking positively gleeful. Chin and Lou was standing not far behind her trying and failing miserably to hide their amused grin at their teammates.

  
      "No!", he blurted out, his Jersey accent coming out in full force, taking a breath to calm himself a bit, he began, "Firstly, I'm not kissing Steve. And secondly, this is a place of work. You know, where professionals come to work. Why do I even bother its not like you animals even know the meaning of that word. Always driving at insane speeds, dangling people off of buildings and jumping off of roofs like crazy people. I mean what is wrong with you people." All the while slashing his hand through the air. He looked to Chin for some assistance knowing that Chin was the one that would most likely help them. Of course on this occasion there as none to be had.

  
      Danny elbowed his partner none to gently in the ribs jerking him out of his frozen state. He shot Steve the ' _you're the boss, say something_ ' look. All he could manage to stutter out was, "Ummm.... I - uh - don't think that this is a good idea. You know."

  
      "Sorry guys! But it's a tradition. You have too. It's bad luck to not follow the tradition of the mistletoe once you're under it.", Kono said, only thing was she did not look very sorry. In fact he was sure that the tiny thing she was holding was a camera. Both Chin and Lou nodded their heads in agreement.

  
      Knowing that they were beaten they silently agreed that a quick kiss to the cheek would just have to do. Bending to reach his partner Steve quickly placed a kiss on his cheek. They muttered, "There," before trying to pass their obviously evil teammates. But it was not meant to be as their teammates were not happy with their poor excuse of a kiss, blocked their way into the office and it was definitely too early to ditch work.

  
      Seeing that they were beat Danny pulled Steve down for a simple quick kiss on the lips. But like everything else with them their kiss turned into one filled with fiery passion. Steve placed his hands on Danny's back pulling him in, while Danny found his own on Steve's jaw feeling the slight stubble there. As their eyes slipped closed, the world around them vanished. All that was heard was their tiny gasps and moans as the kiss continued.

  
      After a few long seconds of that the sounds that their teammates were making caused them to pull apart unwillingly. Not wanting to break the moment completely just yet they stared at each other for a few more seconds knowing that their team undoubtedly going to bombard them with questions the moment they turned to face them.

  
      When they turned to face them they could see that while their team was shocked at familiarity that the kiss spoke of they were also happy for them. Although form the look of absolute glee that promised pain in their near future on Kono's - she was by no means done with them.

  
-*-

  
      They had caught a case not long after their fun under the mistletoe that had taken the rest of the week. After days of combing the crime scene, interviewing witnesses and suspects alike and a few high speed chases both on foot and in the car they had their man collared and sent to HPD for further processing and booking.

  
      Since it was Friday and none of them had anything more pressing than sleeping in tomorrow to do they decided to go to a bar to decompress a bit. They were on their second beer when it was decided that they were ready to hear the story of how they got together.

  
      After a pause, Steve nominated Danny for the story telling. Glaring slightly, he began, "It was just like any other night and a rather boring story if you ask me but if you insist. Remember three weeks ago, after the poker game, well..."

  
_Flashback_

  
Three week ago, After the poker game.

McGarrett House.

  
      "Well that's about everyone!", Danny said with a slight sigh. It was only eleven but he was tired as hell. After the past few weeks they'd had he wasn't even sure that tonight would've happened. Turning around, he asked, "Wanna clean up here a bit, so that it wouldn't be a complete nightmare tomorrow?".

  
      "If you want to, sure Danno.", they sey about clearing the bottles and the glasses from the table. It was decided by silent agreement that any washing that needed to be done would happen the next morning. The poker table was moved to the side so that the couches could be moved back into their rightful place.

  
      Just as he was leaving, Steve asked, "Hey, wanna stay for a beer?".

  
      Figuring that it wouldn't hurt to stay a little longer as the company wasn't bad and that he didn't actually want to leave. He said pointing at Steve as he made his way back into the house, "Fine, but if I'm too drunk to drive I'm crashing on your couch.". Steve happily agreed as he went to retrieve the beers, handing one to Danny as he returned before the walked out to the lanai. Following him they took their usually chair overlooking the beach. Although it being late November that nights were still quite warm. Neither one talked for a while. Alternating from looking at the horizon and each other at different intervals. During their stupid game, they had finished their beers, however they just sat there enjoying each other's company. Eventually, like all thing their game came to an end as they happened look at each other at the same time. Later if they were asked they wouldn't be able to say who made the first move or what was the reason behind it. It could have been anything from the breathtaking view of the moon reflecting off the water to how the minimal lighting highlighted their faces.

  
      All they knew was the fireworks that exploded in their head at the first tentative touch of their lips. Drawing back a little from the other, they gazed at one another accessing whether or not they made a mistake. After a few seconds to roaming eyes, they dove in for another more deeper kiss as they found no hint of rejection on the other's faces.

  
      Some indefinite amount of time later they parted for air, Steve decided that this was enough for one night and that they would have a proper date before anything else happened. Even while groaning about the injustices of the world Danny agreed with what he was saying and dragged himself off of the lawn chair to head home. Stating that this was probably the best and only way to ensure that they kept their hands to themselves as they weren't even good at that on a normal day.

  
      At the door, they shared one last kiss before they said their good nights. Steve watched Danny as the made his way to his beloved camero. Waving at each other Danny started the car and was down the street before Steve even moved from his spot. Shutting the door, he was unable to think of anything else but their plans for the next day.

  
_End of flashback_.

  
      "... and that is how it happened.", Danny concluded, "See told you that that is wasn't as exciting as an explosion fueled make out session or a high speed adrenaline fueled kiss."

  
      Looking over too his partner with a grin that should never be trusted, Steve asked, "Would you have preferred one of those 'exciting' first kiss kisses Danno? 'Cuz I thought that your version of exciting was paperwork."

  
      Sputtering, Danny replied, "What? No. I was just saying that compared to our normal every day that how it happened was rather tame. Even our first date was insane. So exactly would you describe that night, huh? You didn't seem very interested in putting in your input just now. Let me tell you this, paperwork is no more exciting as staring at a brink, but you would have known that if you actually did some of yours once in a while. Or did they instill the fear of paperwork in the army in you. And one last thing, there is no way in hell would I ever kiss you after you just tried to blow us all up or kill us on the freaking highway."

  
      Smirking happily at the age old argument, Steve replied, "Navy, Danno. It was the Navy." They smiled at one another causing the others to aw at them which made them flush in embarrassment. Figuring that they had the best team in the world they leaned into each other for a short but sweet kiss.


End file.
